A Rip in Demensions Two Universes Cross
by TWILLINATOR
Summary: An ominous melestorm of lightning stirs over kurakaka town blasting everywhere a mesterous figure exists the portal, ichigo is out on petrol and is hit by the phenominom and seemingly disappears what happened read to find out.


Don't own bleach or referenced idea. My character may change will require ideas from others though.

**Bleach - super soul reaper arc**

Time is of a linear pattern and is a simple non-defiant and straight line that we all travel along through the course of our lives the ideal model of the soul society as this promotes balance a great ideal of the society. However this is not true time is more like a river where it flows in the same pattern it also splits along the way as new and different options are taken. Time is able to repeat itself as it flows back upon itself, Armageddon can occur regularly in this particular pattern of time as meanders are sealed off and sedate through sedimentation of the timeline and die off. Time is also able to accept new tributaries and timelines that interfere and converge on the timeline that we occupy. Those in the separate timelines all occur in the same location and follow similar actions but are completely oblivious to each other. However this story is more focus is on time flowing back on itself, the bringing of the future to the past. Another aspect of the story is converging time lines.

_Kurosaki Ichigo the substitute soul reaper of kurakaka town is out on his patrols in his search for the hollow threat in order to do his job of maintaining balance within the soul society and the world of the living. Suddenly a great blazing light appears in the night sky like a swirling hell storm like a massive hurricane with lightning and mega lightning all over kurakaka town striking many of the buildings causing them collapse, other strikes scorch the land and rip up the tarmac of the roads. One of the lightning strikes makes contact with ichigo, causing him to be knocked out, as he passes out he notice a body, for which he perceives as emerging from centre of the vortex as the whole blinding site collapse s and fades out of existence. When he wakes he finds himself within kescays shop, with Rukia kuichi pleading for him to wake up holding his hand "wake-up Ichigo please wake up", he slowly stirs and we see from his blurry to begin with perspective as described before. He has been in a kind of coma for several days_

Kurosaki Ichigo: urrrmma wha... happened?

Rukia: Thank goodness...

_Rukia proceeds to passionately kiss Ichigo, she succeeds for three seconds, but gets that the reaction she did not expect. She is pushed off and restrained by Ichigo as he screams at her._

Ichigo: what the hell do you think your doing, get off me ...?

_Rukia tears started to emanate from her eyes not of happiness that he is alive but of someone clearly upset, she speaks_

Rukia: (h)iIchigo what wrong with you don't you remember me,

Ichigo : cause I remember you Rukia, why the hell did you kiss me?

Rukia: (h)iIchigo I'm your wife, im aloud to kiss you. you idiot don't you remember the last three years.

Ichigo: is this one of your Jokes, I think I remember something like that you midget

Rukia : (h)Ichigo…i…

_Rukia proceeds to get up run out the room crying, Ichigo sits up and stairs in the direction where Rukia has just gone. Bakiya Kuichi then enters with fourth captain unhannah and kescay. Bakiya clearly angry goes to ichigo side to confront him on his transgression against Rukia (h)ichigo's wife, kescay stops him. unhannah goes over to ichigo and medically checked him and psychologically assessed him in terms of memory loss. kescay then checks for other scientific or spiritual disturbances. Keskay and unahana turned to Bakiya and said_

Uruhanana: his health and mental state is at 100 % as far as i can tell the injury he sustained from that (black) phenomenon has not affected his memory it is intact. It's as if the events of those last three years for him according to his particular memory didn't happen. As a further note (h)Ichigo appears to be at least three years younger.

Bakiya: how is that possible did a "soul reaper" attack him?

Kescay: I've examined that possibility however, normally when a "soul reaper" attacks or alters memory it is detectable through examination.

Bakiya: so what does this mean.

Kescay: it means that this isn't (h)ichigo. (notices bakuya thinking that ichigo is threat as he places one hand on his sword) or rather this is not our (h)ichigo.

Ichigo: kescay what you on about im ichigo its me...

Kescay: what i mean is that you don't belong in this universe your universal signature is different to mine and to rukia.

ichigo: are you crazy there's no way that can be i mean it sounds as if your suggesting I've been transported to another universe that's crazy

kescay: crazy or not, that's exactly what has happened which means that you are not an aranccar and have never been as such therefore to that end this makes you our mortal enemy Ichigo.(as he said enemy he donned his teasing smile) That aside we will interrogate you to see if we can't get to information that would lead us to getting our (h)Ichigo back if however that proves to produce sour grapes then we will have no choice but to kill you

with that Ichigo got up realising the danger he's in

Ichigo: like that's going to happen. i'm outta here _(he picks up his sword and proceeds to leave bakiya moves to stop him)_

Ichigo: bakiya get out of my way.

Bakiya: do not think you can leave here i will use force, if necessary for trampling on our pride...boy!

Ichigo: force? You couldn't stop me even on (sokeyoku) hill when i had to save your sister_._

He leaves. leaving bakuya slightly startled by the level of arrogance he just displayed

Kescay: Bakuya follow him and get him back here so i can interrogate him ill contact yuroichi to assist you if needed. Use any necessary force to get him here... but don't kill him we need him alive to get what we need to get (h)Ichigo back... (bakuya goes to leave but kescay raises a hand) one more thing... Tell Rukia that his memory has been affected by the soul reapers and it is best that you go after him as in his confused state he could hurt her more than he has or even try to kill her.

Bakuya: is she going to be happy to hear from you.

Kescay: yuroichi? hopefully its been a while since i stepped on her tail I just hope she calmed down to allow me to appologies.

Bakuya smiles and leaves to go after ichigo

_Cut to uni A_

_In ichigo's universe hollow ichigo awakes and rukia from ichigo's universe is by his side his voice is that of hollow Ichigo from when last Ichigo and himself met. In his inner world._

_Ichigo: morning beautiful, kiss me and make me feel better._

_Hollow Ichigo reaches over to Rukia to kiss her, however as he goes in Rukia slaps him. In an offended manner she says_

Rukia: how dare you!

Ichigo: bitch. what's the matter I done something wrong?

Rukia: you just tried to kiss me. You pervert.

Ichigo: isn't that what married Couples do

Rukia: married couple, i don't know who you are arranccar I just want to know what you have done with ichigo. And how come you look like him.

Ichigo looks dazed and confused at the statement what could she possibly mean

Ichigo: is this a joke we've been married for three years and four months. Rukia where is your hollow mask fragment don't tell me the soul reapers got you.

Rukia: I believe I'd remember something like that! And ive only known Ichigo for less than one year And what do you mean hollow mask.

_Just before his response. Kescay enters the room after hearing the commotion._

Ichigo:... kescay is there something wrong with Rukia? Whats wrong with her has she been captured by the soul reapers... (he pauses as he has just had a better look at kescay). kescay what's happened to your hollow mask fragment... where am i.

_Kescay obviously heard what the resent commotion pauses to consider his answer_

Kescay: where is ichigo.

Ichigo: what you on about i'm (h)ichigo.

Kescay: you are his hollow what have you done with Ichigo

Rukia looks at kescay puzzled at the revelation that this albino version of Ichigo was indeed in fact the hollow form of Ichigo.

Ichigo: i don't know who your talking about. What's going on here!

_Ichigoes hollow side is now becoming more agitated. Kescays staff came in._

Kescay: restrain him. And put him in that pit we made for him the first time he was here maybe he will want to be more co-operative then. Tensei!

_Some strong form of kido is cast. It captures (h)Ichigo, his back arches as the binds pall his arms together as he collapses to the ground in an awkward manor_

Ichigo: hey what's the big idea... Release me _(said in a menacing way and with ichigo's normal voice however it did not sound like ichigo)_... what the hell was that _( says (h)Ichigo in shock and fear)_... your getting in the way _(says the second voice) _

_The hollow mask appeared on half of his white face vasta lordis type mask. Defying possibility he stands even bound by level 88 binding kido the staff and the others look on in horror as ichigo tears apart the kido that binds him. Rukia moves to bar his exist_

(evil (h)) Ichigo: looks like your weaker than me let me through.

Rukia : and what if i refuse.

(evil) ichigo: well (laugh) then ill guess you'll die.

_Ichigo summons his sword to his hand (which changes to bankai as it flies through the air) and flash steps forward with terrifying belligerence, Rukia quickly eats chappy the rabbit soul candy in the split second before and she reaches for her sword and blocks ichigoes ferocious attack with only half her sword out of the scabbard however ichigoes sword to ferocious to allow Rukia's unreleased sword to prevent its attack slices straight through it like molten butter, cleaving her in two from the waste to her arm pit she makes a rasping half shock scream of pain as she falls to the floor her torn cloths partly falling off exposing her skin underneath. He then continues to hit both kescay and the others as they try and bar his escape before making his exist, all lie dying or unconscious on the floor._

_Orohime walks into kescays shop,_

Orohime: hello anyone here.

_She walks further in she discovers a trashed room followed by a door which smashed up with sword slices. She walks in on the scene previously described, she screams this wakes kescay and staff members they both wake and see first the children who are slashed and bleeding with weapons in there hands cleaved in two both children ether side of the door, she then notice the broken body of Rukia who is bleeding out with the lower half of her body two feet from the top half. Without thinking or even speaking it, her ability activates and she heals all of them pulling the lower half of Rukia together with the top half to heal her... however with Rukia she only manages to half heal her, just enough to reattach the two sides i.e. her spine reattaches but due to the residual evil energy only the spine and parts of the organs reattach leaving holes that remain in them like a torn piece of rapping paper enough to allow her to survive just but still with every possibility of death as blood continues to come out. Kescay takes Rukia's phone and calls for an emergence gate as rukia lays there barly hanging on and writhing about and breathing heavily in pain opening for squad 4 captain unahhanah and bakuya to come to the real world as tensei tries to confort a crying orohime. Cut to the soul society within the grounds of kukchiki house a messenger appears before bakuya._

Messenger: message from the real world, kescay request you're immediate presents it concerns Miss kukchiki. Captain unahhanah has already been dispatched.

Bakuya: what happened? (showing little to no emotion)

Messenger: Rukia kukchiki is gravely injured and is moments from potentially dying from her injuries; she was attacked by a man who looks like ichigo kurosaki.

_Bakuya flash steps instantly to the soul society gate._

_(possible end to episode with bakuya going to the gate)_

_Switch to universe B_

_Ichigo exist kescays shop and proceeds to fly across town something is bothering him there seems to be an awful lot of hollows, he states "where are the soulreapers why are they not sorting this" all of a sudden he hears a quiet laugh that is followed by a voice which progressively gets louder "what are you doing in my universe ichigo" he stops instantly._

Ichigo: what who said that.

Voice: who said that, who said that! ha i an't got a name remember. King

Ichigo: its you I cast you away, I suppressed you so what do you want. what do you mean your universe

Hollow ichigo: Ichigo isn't it painfully obvious this is a universe where hollows rule and soul reapers are the ones who are hunted and killed for sport. Those people you where with are all arrancars.

Ichigo: (ichigo's eye lids expand and contract in alarm) your lying

Hollow ichigo : i cant believe how dum you are did you not notice the number of hollows there are and that all of the people you know have hollow mask shards on there faces...tsk ... in this universe soulreapers are evil and hollows are good. People become soul reapers instead of hollows. It's that simple a child or author of a crappy book could understand or write about it.

Ichigo: but im a soul reaper so does that mean that they will all attack me.

Hollow ichigo:(with a look of pure disbelief at the stupid question) exactly even if they were your friends if you appear to be a soulreaper they will treat you as a hollow of this world... i suggest you go find your own kind, i for one don't want to get killed because of your stupidity.

Ichigo: where should i go.

Hollow ichigo: to hueko mundo of course in this universe all arancars in our universe are vizards. One more thing i suggest that you wear your hollow mask for now as a disguise cuz if they see you from range it might trick them into thinking you aren't a soul reaper.

_All of a sudden bakuya appears before him._

Bakuya: come back with me to kescays shop. You can do this voluntarily or (he slides a finger to the tip of his scabbard and pushes his sword into a ready position with his thumb) I will take you there by force. I do not know what you have done with our (h)iichigo soul reaper but i can tell you that you will be punished for it.

Hollow ichigo: remember he is not the bakuya you know he is evil as an arrancar in your universe. Use me if you want to live.

Ichigo: no i wont

Bakuya: then force is what i shall use. Unsheathing his sword he raises it up so that it is central to his body _Drops his sword_ resurrection sembonzakura kagiyoshi (this is like his bunkai accept he transforms into a being that looks a little like his zanpakuto soul)

Ichigo: bakuya stop i wasn't talking to you. _blocks the oncoming wave of sembonzakura with only a shikai using his _Getsuga Tensho whilst it was stored in his sword_._

Bakuya: (to himself) he blocked my sembonzakura with only a soulreapers shikai. impossible.

_Bakuya send a second wave ichigo speaks "bankai" only as he becomes hidden. From view. By An abnormal amount of black reatsu ichigo does not expect this... Bakuya is shocked by the revelation that this ichigo has bunkai because the battle between him an ichigo in this world never happened at least not in the same way, so he calls his sword back as he does not know what he is facing, only that it is powerful, as the reatzu is oceanic. As the reatzu clears it reveals ichigo with his bankai and his hollow mask on however it is like the mask that he fought uricura with. This shocks ichigo._

Hollow ichigo: I told you I'm more powerful here.

_Bakuya is shocked_

Bakuya :(to himself) what are you, No it can't be there is no vizard this powerful.

_Bakuya noting the impossible difference in there powers makes a tactical retreat sheaves his sword and shinidos away, in the next moment a gate opens to hoako mundo, Grimjow jagger jack, yami and uricura appeared both vizards._

yami: so whats this. Is this a arrancar or a vizard

Uricura: what a stupid question his mask would be broken, his reatsu suggest that he is a vizard. You really should learn to read reatsu and be more observant yami...

Yami grunts

Ichigo: uricura I'm goanna kill yah...

Hollow ichigo intervenes with his voice speaking out over ichigo's previous statement.

Hollow ichigo: don't be stupid that's not uricura _(laugh) ichigo_

Uricura : Ichigo?... just who are you?

hollow Ichigo: who am I I'm ichigo kurosaki substatute soul reaper

Uricura: substatute soul reaper huh how interesting. Tell me. is this a lie. Our information shows that your just arancar trash

Ichigo: arancar I'm a soul reaper ive never been an arrancar

Uricura : I see, come with us.

Grimjow: are you crazy he cant be a soul reaper i thought him not last week.

Uricura: as i recall you lost, and survived due to my better judgement, so i think it is i we will trust.

_A garganta opened up and ulceura walked through followed by Ichigo, grimjow who was less than impressed and yami garganta closes behind them_

_Flip back to ichigoes world_

_Bakuya sees rukia's body on a stretcher being carried through the sen ki moon it is badly torn apart unahHannah. _

Bakuya: _who did this walking along side the stretcher_

_Unahanah spoke as she was performing her kido in an attempt to save a dying rukia _

_Unahhannah: from what kescay has told us is that ichigoes hollow side has seems to have physically switched places with him. When he awoke he behaved as Ichigo would until he was bound and prevented from leaving, his true colours then showed up and he brutally attacked and has almost killed rukia kutchki as well as seriously injuring kescay and his staff at his shop in the world of the living. Apparently you have orohime one of ichigoes friend to thank for rukia's survival. Although i don't know how long that may last. ( she looks down with concern at rukia) her injuries from what orihiemay said was that she had been sliced in half there may be underlying trauma._

_Ukatake appeared__**:**__ what happened _

_Bakuya__**:**__ apparently it was Ichigo's hollow form who attacked her im going to go after him._

_Ukatake: Bakuya shouldn't you be more concerned with helping rukia. I'll go in your place._

_Bakuya was about to speak and leave anyway however just as he was going to speak rukia awoke and grabbed bakuyas sleeve dilerious she spoke softly and clearly in pain_

_Rukia: _Ichigo ... what happened to you.

Ukatake: rukia your awake could you tell us what happened

Rukia looked at ukatake and spoke with a horse voice (like a voice of a severly wounded person). She seemed not to fully acknowledge who was there or where she was but she spoke anyway in responce

Rukia: there was a massive maelstrom of what appeared to be constructed of a kind lightning that suddenly appeared in the sky Ichigo had gone out on petrol i was at kescays shop, i was worried about Ichigo so i went after him... i found him by the river where his mother had been killed, he was unconscious and fully hollowfied however it was different from the first time i saw it not only did his mask cover his whole head it was a different shape it had a pair of horns. Also his shihatsho was torn and his hair had grown into a very long mane. I dragged him to kescays shop. I didn't know what else to do. we waited for hours but when he finally awoke he lifted his mask, we were expecting him to go for his sword but...(rukia paused) he acted completely unexpectedly.

Ukatake: how so?

Rukia: he .. he .. he kissed me...(they all looked surprised) he then started to act even more weird asking where my hollow mask fragment was... he acted scared... then all of a sudden he changed and became aggressive it appeared he was fighting himself... that's when he attacked and broke my sword...(breathed like she was trying to remember more) im sorry thats all i remember

_Flash back_

_Kescay : where you going rukia you shouldn't go out in that storm its to dangerous._

_Rukia : i need to help Ichigo he's out in that storm_

She opened the door and was hit by a large amount of spiritual pressure, grimacing at the amount of pressure and raising her hand to shield herself, she saw the massive lightning vortex in the sky accompanied by a massive amount of reitsu she recognised one of them but the other she didn't recognise at all.

Rukia: such strong spiritual pressure is that really Ichigo

Kescay: rukia come back inside its too dangerous out there

As the words left his lips the maelstrom of lightning collapsed epically it caused severe damage to the surrounding town causing a few sky scrapers to collapse as the lightning like energy cut through them. The unidentified presence disappeared along with the vortex however ichigos spiritual power began to feel week even if it still was immensely powerful. Rukia left

Rukia: i have to go help Ichigo. _kescay watched her transform into her soulreaper form and disappear into the night_

_Rukia went everywhere but he was nowhere to be found his reatsu was all but disappeared it wasn't until the sun rose into the sky that she found him near where his mum had been killed. She dropped down beside him._

Rukia : Ichigo wake up come on Ichigo wake up

Ichigo has a wound like being burned by lightning he had his hollow mask on it was different to what she had seen before. (side note to say that rukia doesn't think that this isn't Ichigo per say she thinks he has simply hollified and been knocked out) it was horned and its markings had changed to black red and white stripes also his hair was now allot longer waist length however what she hadn't noticed is that, he also has a hollow hole but it's not seen as it is beneath his white shishatsho.

Rukia carries him and his sword she has slotted into her belt rapped in its cloth to kescays shop.

Rukia : kescay! help me ichigoes lost allot of blood!

_She says this more desperate than she's ever been to save a friend more than when she had with Kian _

kescay staff help by carrying him.

Rukia : is he ever going to wake up

Kescay : its hard to say he got a strong will. Rukia there something you should know

Rukia looks at him

Kescay : i haven't been able to remove his mask what is more ive noticed that he has a hollow hole beneath his robes.

(i know how can he not have noticed well he didn't notice as when he dressed his wound the hole was covered by his clothes as the wound wasn't near the hole shaky i know plot hole alert and all that but meh also rukia hadn't noticed it as she was concerned with getting him to safety.)

Rukia : what

Kescay: it looks as if he may have been pushed aside by his hollow when he got hit by the storm however the power surge may have also overwhelmed his hollow. I don't know if he will wake but if he does we need to know what his hollow has done in order so that we can get Ichigo back.

Rukia: can i go see him

Kescay: sure just be careful you know how dangerous his hollow side can be. He nearly killed your brother and Ishida in that form

Rukia enters the room where Ichigo apparent hollow side sleeps she stares at the evil looking mask covering his head. She wonders if he is going to wake and if he can tell her what he has done to Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo begins to stir he pull away his mask and speaks

_Ichigo: morning beautiful, kiss me and make me feel better._

_Hollow Ichigo reaches over to Rukia to kiss her, however as he goes in Rukia slaps him. In an offended manner she says_

Rukia: how dare you!

Ichigo: bitch. what's the matter I done something wrong?

Rukia: you just tried to kiss me. You pervert.

Ichigo: isn't that what married Couples do

Rukia: married couple, i don't know who you are arranccar I just want to know what you have done with ichigo. And how come you look like him.

Ichigo looks dazed and confused at the statement what could she possibly mean

Ichigo: is this a joke we've been married for three years and four months. Rukia where is your hollow mask fragment don't tell me the soul reapers got you.

Rukia: I believe I'd remember something like that! And ive only known Ichigo for less than one year And what do you mean hollow mask.

_Just before his response. Kescay enters the room after hearing the commotion._

Ichigo:... kescay is there something wrong with Rukia? Whats wrong with her has she been captured by the soul reapers... (he pauses as he has just had a better look at kescay). kescay what's happened to your hollow mask fragment... where am i.

_Kescay obviously heard what the resent commotion pauses to consider his answer_

Kescay: where is ichigo.

Ichigo: what you on about i'm (h)ichigo.

Kescay: you are his hollow what have you done with Ichigo

Rukia looks at kescay puzzled at the revelation that this albino version of Ichigo was indeed in fact the hollow form of Ichigo.

Ichigo: i don't know who your talking about. What's going on here!

_Ichigoes hollow side is now becoming more agitated. Kescays staff came in._

Kescay: restrain him. And put him in that pit we made for him the first time he was here maybe he will want to be more co-operative then. Tensei!

_Some strong form of kido is cast. It captures (h)Ichigo, his back arches as the binds pall his arms together as he collapses to the ground in an awkward manor_

Ichigo: hey what's the big idea... Release me _(said in a menacing way and with ichigo's normal voice however it did not sound like ichigo)_... what the hell was that _( says (h)Ichigo in shock and fear)_... your getting in the way _(says the second voice) _

_The hollow mask appeared on half of his white face vasta lordis type mask. Defying possibility he stands even bound by level 88 binding kido the staff and the others look on in horror as ichigo tears apart the kido that binds him. Rukia moves to bar his exist_

(evil (h)) Ichigo: looks like your weaker than me let me through.

Rukia : and what if i refuse.

(evil) ichigo: well (laugh) then ill guess you'll die.

_Ichigo summons his sword to his hand (which changes to bankai as it flies through the air) and flash steps forward with terrifying belligerence, Rukia quickly eats chappy the rabbit soul candy in the split second before and she reaches for her sword and blocks ichigoes ferocious attack with only half her sword out of the scabbard however ichigoes sword to ferocious to allow Rukia's unreleased sword to prevent its attack slices straight through it like molten butter, cleaving her in two from the waste to her arm pit she makes a rasping half shock scream of pain as she falls to the floor her torn cloths partly falling off exposing her skin underneath. He then continues to hit both kescay and the others as they try and bar his escape before making his exist, all lie dying or unconscious on the floor._

_Orohime walks into kescays shop,_

Orohime: hello anyone here.

_She walks further in she discovers a trashed room followed by a door which smashed up with sword slices. She walks in on the scene previously described, she screams this wakes kescay and staff members they both wake and see first the children who are slashed and bleeding with weapons in there hands cleaved in two both children ether side of the door, she then notice the broken body of Rukia who is bleeding out with the lower half of her body two feet from the top half. Without thinking or even speaking it, her ability activates and she heals all of them pulling the lower half of Rukia together with the top half to heal her... however with Rukia she only manages to half heal her, just enough to reattach the two sides i.e. her spine reattaches but due to the residual evil energy only the spine and parts of the organs reattach leaving holes that remain in them like a torn piece of rapping paper enough to allow her to survive just but still with every possibility of death as blood continues to come out. Kescay takes Rukia's phone and calls for an emergence gate as rukia lays there barly hanging on and writhing about and breathing heavily in pain opening for squad 4 captain unahhanah and bakuya to come to the real world as tensei tries to confort a crying orohime._

Flash back end.

Bakuyas rage was now more apparent

Bakuya: im going to kill that boy

Ukatake: bakuya we don't know why Ichigo hollow attacked her i think its best to capture him first -_noticing bakuya was becoming agitated-_ if however he resists we will do what is nessary

Bakuya and ukatake were about to leave but just then the maelstrom appeared however it was allot smaller also something humanoid in shape existed it as it sealed and hit the invisible barrier surrounding the seretei. All the seretei stared at it

Ukatake: what is that

Bakuya: whatever it is it will be destroyed by the barrier

Renji appeared

Renji: is rukia alright... what is that

Whatever it was broke through the barrier the moment renji's words came out and it hurtled towards them it just missed there heads by a metre and landed 110 ft from them creating a ridiculously huge glancing creator. The humanoid tried to get up it managed to stand before slumping onto one of its swords for support but it failed to keep him up for long he fell to the ground

Captain unahan sent her lutenent to see if it was alive she did all the standard checks and found no signs of life.

Hisanah: from what i can tell both his soul chain and soul slweep are destroyed, although I believe that the wound he has sustained indicate he would have simple bled to death even without the destruction of the source of his spiritual power.

(the wounds are as follows, his arm was missing, he has several large sword slashes stabs and lacerations across his chest and right check, as well as this a section of his interior is visible through a huge gaping wound in his abdominals the organs behind which are shredded to the point that they are only partially definable as to what they once were, chunks of metal are speared into his body randomly, his other arm has splinched like Ron's arm in the recent hp film)

ukatake: if that's true than how did he get through the barrier

hisanah: i noted that he had some armour fragments of some kind on his body they were giving off a eerie aura my guess is that there was more of it when he hit the barrier. His armour had a weird crest on it i wonder who he is.

bakuya: perhaps that!-_referring to the body of the humanoid with some dicust as this was not important to him at the moment_- is a matter for the 12th division to investigate as we have more pressing matters for example the capture of kurosaki Ichigo.

Unknown individual gasps (like captain jack when he comes back from the dead) he is also breathing heavily on account of the crushed or torn organs however slowly this changed to normal breathing as he began to heal. This goes unnoticed. He slowly silently stands using his sword for support as he does so he notices Rukia and the massive wound across her body. He walks slowly towards her location on the stretcher he remains unnoticed until he reaches her near corpse body he stands there blood almost gushing out of his body, she looks at him as his blood begins to almost pore onto her face she tries to speak or scream in terror and absolute horror at the partially blurred sight of this grotesquely mutilated person but as she opens her mouth the blood goes into her mouth it shows a kind smile at her for what looked like a smile. She chokes the others then looks in her direction and sees the unknown individual bleeding on her. Renji seeing that the blood is causing her choke he grabs him pulling him away and throwing him to the floor. Captain unohana went to see what she could do to stop the choking however she stopped when she noticed something strange occurring to Rukia's body it was healing all the wounds where closing rapidly. The captain looked completely shocked. Renji is about to continue his assault on the unknown indervidual however the captain raises her soft hand to stop him.

Ukatake: what on earth... unhanah-tiachoi is that even possible.

Rukia sat up as the wounds finally closed she looked completely confused as she thought she was going to die she looks down to see what had happened to her wound through her shredded cloths. She feels completely revitalised.

Rukia: wasn't i near enough in half. How have i survived?

The uknown individual got up again with most of the wounds healed and healing in the same fashion, half his arm was still missing and his other arm was still splinched, renji had saw his arm beginning to regenerate.(not the same as arrancars the skeleton grow first followed by the nerves system and proceeding layers and muscle)

Renji: what the hell. – uttly disgusted by what he was seeing.

With that sentiment the individual spoke however his voice box being temperarily damaged due to the fact this was not the most important part to heal first, he used a mechanical voice box with an interesting setting. He had chosen to use the emperor of the Dalek's voice which converts what he says into similar speech that the emperor Dalek's would use. This would prove to create the response that he wanted.

Unknown individual: (ignoring renji) you survived through meeee!

All of them looked at him as he spoke with a large booming voice,

Rukia: what do you mean

He raised his arm it had just reached part of the way to his wrist. She as they all did looked at his arm as it grew into a new hand and the skin to appear.

Unknown individual: I gave you my blood in order for your body to cultivate new cells to bathe you in new life. My blood has emence regenerative properties! This is what saved you.

The others still not sure what to say as what was happening was impossible his spiritual pressure had completely returned after being what appeared and was accurate to have been shattered and destroyed.

Rukia: who are you

Unknown individual: Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask.

Rukia: Well I can see that. (alittle annoyed noting this the individual continues)

Unknown indervidual: Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is.

Rukia: Oh, right. (slightly apologising)

Uknown indervidual: Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me "Steve".

(i used that v for vendetta speech for fun doesn't quite work at all but ill fix it some point suggest away if you like i want a cooler sounding British/europe name but for now ill use this cuz i can)

Keskey: your name sound foreign.

Steve: foreign in what context might I ask.

Keskey looks slightly confused at the response as the man known as Steve is now looking at him with an inquisitive manor as if to gauge his intelligence.

Steve: if you are referring to location on this vast world and stage than you are right but your quarrelling question of foreign isn't asking for much detail.

Bakuya (now interjecting as he feels the man has slightly dashed his pride not a moment ago): what exactly do you mean, foreign is foreign stop speaking in riddles...know who you are talking to... boy.

Steve also engaging him in the same offensively intelligence gauging look he had given kescay. He replied simply as if talking to a minor.

Steve: my dear (naked pause) boy! (throwing back the previous insult with another naked pause) does make the error that my comments are by any means an attempt at dissecting your intelligence (although it was painfully obvious to rukia, bakuya, kescay and unahnah that it was now associating his new attitude with a certain twelfth captain who also relished in that activity) i was merely (stressing merely now a new personality shone through) again accusing that the definition needs to be widened as I am more bizarrely unique in foreignism.

Rukia responded with surprising intelligence and stated the answer out right.

Rukia: if you are indeed talking in a riddle as nee-sama says. Do you mean that you are not only from a different country but are also from a different time?

Steve turned and faced her once more and smiled wildly at her looking very impressed even though her expression was of that who was purely of a person stabbing in the dark. He applauds

Steve: very clever miss...

Rukia: my name is rukia kutcki.

Steve: shame that your brother (before continuing he paused to think) isn't as sharp as you. (seeing rukia blush) never the less you are correct I'm more foreign than location I'm also foreign in the temporal sense. However those are the same thing really when viewed with the proper prospective (looking at the other to redeem themselves with as amused look)

Kescay: you mean that stepping into a different time is like stepping into another country so therefore it is the same.

Steve smile widened even more.

Steve: exactly (clapping his hands together and rubbing them)... you know I'm really surprised

Renji: about what

Steve: that you didn't even notice me until I was not right in front of you nor did you notice me until I was an inch away from Rukia's throat and she choked on my blood that to me is very interesting and disturbing.

Unahanah who had remained silent until now imposed the question.

Unahanah: what do you mean? Steve-san

Steve: like the man of legend known only as Ichigo I have very little control over suppression of my spiritual pressure. Even if my control is greater than that of Ichigo at this moment in time i can only suppress my pressure now by 80% however this suppression is still only be equitable to vice-captain level or 5th seat at best. Not to disappear entirely or enough to be completely un-noted by three captains, two vice-captains and a unseated officer. (again he paused as if contemplating something) perhaps the high level of grief and anger at culprit of miss kutchkies most horrendous injury. Which is more than understandable given the culprit of the transgression is so close to the party concerned.

Unahanah: if you are concerned perhaps you would be willing to come to the squad four barracks for further examination.

Steve:- than smiles and nods in agreements- shall we –gesturing to leave- hope you can keep up.

He abruptly vanished followed by a sudden parting of air from where he had been. However it was completely different to flash step or shinido an image of him seemed to remain there with the expression he had given them when he left which slowly seemed to stretch in the direction he had gone and vanish entirely.

Renji: what the heck was that move he did that wasn't flash step or shinido.

Hat in clogs: my guess is to answer your question is that he travelled faster than light and the observed affect was what happened when he broke that speed barrier.

Switch to universe B

Ichigo enters into los notches the fortress of the Espada he is initially greeted and taken to quarters by Nel (the third Espada the third tia haribel from ichigoe's universe taking the slot beneath her). Ichigo recognises her from the time he went to los notches in his universe to save orihime. Ichigo still has his hollow mask on and has kept it along with its main and other features minus the hollow hole that accompanies it on in order to continue to blend in as the hollow within suggests. He and Nel are walking along the corridors of los notches she has been staring quizzingly for the last few minutes in silence Ichigo decides that it's getting to him and choose to end it.

Ichigo: (with a metallic sounding voice of his hollow) nel ...?

Nel: who are you

Ichigo: That's right I keep forgetting not my universe (he whispers) i'm Ichigo kurosaki substitute soul reaper,

Nel with her highly perceptive abilities due to her animal like release has heard his previous comment but pauses the questions for now until she has got more information as per her lord and masters request.

Nel: that can't be

Ichigo looks at her with confusion

Nel: from what I've heard you are just an evil arrancar. Care to explain

Ichigo paused he thought of a way to answer hollow Ichigo agreed and was impressed at ichigoes new found craftiness "that idea will work well as our cover until we get back to your universe for now I will corporate but don't you think this makes us allies king remember what I told you last time". (_Flashback ah you thought i would mention what he said no luck there as it's done too much)_

Ichigo: I was, but I being his inner soulreaper, I fought my arrancar for control and I won it's that simple. I guess when I beat him I became a vizard and transformed so my appearance changed. (Ichigo put on a classic grin if only nel could see it behind his mask - hollow Ichigo slapped his forehead at the fact he had done that smile even if it was hidden beneath his mask especially as he had just given him credit for what he believed from his sole prospective a glimmer of what he considered intelligence from ichigo)

Nel looked at him

Nel: hmm what do you look like under your mask can you remove it?

(This question was dangerous as Ichigo didn't know that if he dispelled his mask his main would grow back into the original length as he didn't know what firstly the Ichigo in this universe was like in appearance and secondly what features would be useful to differ him from the one they considered an enemy)

Ichigo: umm how can I ask him when I don't know his name (he thought)... horse (he thought as this was what the hollow within him had said about the relationship of their two beings was like a relationship between a horse and his king since he was always referred to as king a nickname given by his hollow he thought it was appropriate he thought)

Hollow Ichigo: it's not polite to refer to me as a horse king or have you forgotten that ether one of us can be the horse while the other rides us like a bucking bronco.

Ichigo: you bastard! how can I call you anything else I don't know your friken name,

Hollow Ichigo: ... (Ichigo could see him glaring at him in the back of his mind) what you want king any way.

Ichigo: Nel wants me to remove my mask to prove what I told her, is the truth and not a load of lies which it is.

Hollow Ichigo: well just do it I don't care what's the problem with you doing it anyway. Why do you need my input?

Ichigo: I don't know what feature to keep in order to make me different to the other me from this universe to prove that I transformed into a vizard from an arrancar; the other issue is that I don't know even if I did chose the feature that by removing the mask that it would keep them.

Hollow Ichigo: keep the main and eyes I think that will sort out your problem. I'll help you out with the issue of keeping them the way they are with the mask on.

Back outside in outside world Nel is franticly waving her hands in front of his face looking worried bending forward slightly to look into his eyes asking if he's alright. Apparently Ichigo had suddenly stopped moving and breathing and was simply staring blankly and completely static.

Ichigo: alright Nel ill remove my mask for you to prove I'm not just a hollow in disguise.

Ichigo raised his right hand to his face placing the fingers on his mask he dispelled it. As promised by the inner hollow the features suggested remained. As he looked back up to Nel, she was taken aback when she saw his eyes. They were black with the golden irises. His main remained and flowed magnificently behind himself.

With the removal of the mask it proved that he was not an arrancar and was in fact a soulreaper. Nel was taken aback further when she noted that Ichigo did not look like what she heard and thought all arrancars looked and was in fact to her surprise that she found him very attractive and handsome at this she began to blush furiously in her mind to which she thanked god (used as the expression) that it wasn't showing as Ichigo began to act as she had when he seemed to space out apparently she had been doing the same so she knew that she had not revealed this.

Ichigo: nel! nel! nel! Are you alright you stopped all of sudden moving.

Nel: I'm fine Ichigo just you startled me.

Garmerouse (can't spell her swords name when she uses her release): _yeah right you fancy him don't you I can see it; I didn't expect that you would find an arrancar attractive _(she laughed)

Nel: shut up

she spat at her zanpakuto in her head but it continued to tease and started to break into childish song.

Nel: shut up! Stop singing that

Nel clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised that she had just shouted out loud

Ichigo: I wasn't singing, Nel you sure you alright

Nel: its nothin.

Ichigo: hey Nel

Nel: what!

She shouted this as she was still a little Embarrassed about both her outburst and the fact that she felt a little annoyed about being picked on by her zanpakuto.

Ichigo: shall we be friends.

Nel did something he didn't expect she leaped on and gave him her signature bone crushing hug. To which he let out a yell of pain as she pressed her heaving chest and rock hard abdominals up against his.

Nel: yes of course we can. I'm so happy that I've made a new friend. Kurosaki-kun

Nel said in her usual typical childish voice and laughing as she noticed he had been knocked out by her sudden hug through lack of being able to breathe. This of course led her to hug him further and even harder in concern. Just then an ominous presence appeared.

Niotora: what you doing neleru

Nel was shocked to hear this man's voice the former quinto Espada she stopped her hug for a moment and turned to him giving him atypical glare she always gave him.

Nel: Niotora

Niotora: so that's our guest huh, doesn't look like much considering you knocked him out. Huh Neleru.

Nel: what do you want Niotora. If it's a fight than I'm not interested.

Niotora put on a fraudulent shocked expression as if what nel had said was both offensive and not true.

Niotora: Nel I'm wounded to hear you say that. (Giving a faux grin)

Nel narrowed her eyes for a split second to bystanders this would mean nothing but to Niotora it said "are you mocking me you'd better get to the point you freak"

Niotora: I'm actually here on orders... Aizen – sama would like to see our guest... have him come to our next meeting ill tell Aizen – sama he has to recover I think he might understand considering its you.

Niotora then shot back a similar look to Nel like she had just given him that seemed to scream "watch your back that rank of yours will be mine eventually"

A short while later Ichigo had found himself in a room laden with what he thought Nel from his universe would have in her room. it had a poster that made him cringe he imagined a curtain person dancing and going crazy over it as much as his father does with the memorial poster of his mother and hit him for critising the bunny rabbit known as chappy. He was however glad it was a single poster not a room layer caked with chappy the rabit merchandise. As he got up he noticed he was no longer in his shimigami uniform but was now in his alter ego's bankai cloths with the minor difference they looked more like the Espada uniform. To his annoyance he found when he sat up that his hair had been platted and braided in several places not to mention someone had thought it funny to put a cartoony girly skulls on the flail part of his zanpakuto that had returned to its shikai state (looks like a giant kitchen knife body length: A axis a little under a 6 foot tall on the B axis a little over foot wide and the c axis less than a few spirit microns across (variable sharpness affected by ichigoes spiritual pressure)).

Just then the door slid open and moloney and loly appeared at the door

Moloney: is our little prince up or do I have to come beat your ass in order to wake you,

Loly: don't do that he's clearly awake

Moleney: since when did you start given me orders

Loly: he's our guest we shouldn't go beating up our guest aside Nel said we shouldn't.

Ichigo: guys stop it I am up so there is no need to forcibly wake me. Anyway who are you and whose room is this. ALSO WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY HAIR!

He holds up his hair. Loly and moloney look down and gave an uncharacteristic giggle.

Loly: me and moloney did. Sorry.

Moloney : you little grass you could of said it was Nel. -Moloney starts to attack Loly.-Anyway its time for the meeting. This is Nel's room by the way. Oh and this is Loly.

Ichigo: im ...

Moloney: we already know who you are! And if you think for one minute I believe your act, you got another thing commin! You here me I don't trust you and if you cross me ill make you understand how much.

Ichigo: fine whatever

He gets up and leaves they escort him to the meeting. He enters the room and is met by the site of a massive throne room with an oval shaped table in the centre which is simple in design it is stone white in colour with a darker oval in the centre roughly 2 feet from the edge around the table there are 11 white 13ft back chairs with egg shaped bases. Sitting at the head is the man he completely despises with all his being "lord Sosuke Aizen!" seated to his left and right the Espada and standing near their respective Espada leaders the faccion. The majority of them gave him a glare of surprise in his appearance and disgust.

Aizen: Moloney (standing behind Aizen) would you be so kind as to fetch a chair for our guest.

Moloney: why does this bastard get to sit? I am not getting him a chair no way...

Before she could finish she fell to the floor breathing hard as Aizen directed a little of his spiritual pressure at Moloney she gasped as he let off but not before he had given her a stern look.

Aizen: I'm sure it was not your intention to be rude to our guest Moloney or offend me because you refused to follow an order not a request... am I wrong

Moloney: No sir...(she whispered)

Aizen: then I take it I don't have to ask you again now do I.

Moloney then looked down with a thought of "I hate it when he does that" she then went and got a chair for Ichigo with attitude. Who thanked her to her disgust she then existed the room in a huff. Ichigo sat on opposite side to Aizen on the table. Nel who was frozen trying desperately not to look at him was right next to him as well as Grimjow

Aizen: my dear Espada shall we begin our meeting... Tosen if you would show us what data we have collected recently concerning our guest.

Tosen: of cause lord Aisen-sama

Tosen pulled a switch the lights dimmed and a projection showed Ichigo entering their universe and the events leading up to his meeting with the three Espada.

Flash back.

(h)Ichigo: Rukia I'm off to go on petrol see you later

Rukia runs up to him stops him for a second and looks at him saying "be carful ok" as they too are at war in this universe with Aizen. (h) Ichigo nods. And leaves.

(h) Ichigo: its quite a little too quite. Dam those vizard bastards.

Just then youroichi appeared in cat form before suddenly turning to human form which as usual shocked (h)Ichigo she quickly places some cloths on from a small compartment in the floor of one of the building roofs.

Ichigo: youroichi what are you doing hear

Yourichi: just come to check how your feeling hows rukia.

Ichigo: she's fine –looks away as if to suggest hes worried- she suspects somethings wrong with me...

Yourichi : you will have to tell her eventually otherwise the soulreaper inside might take control and you will attack her. Don't make the mistake that her brother won't protect her you know full well how he helped you on sokiyoku hill and how he came to your rescue when Aizen betrayed the soul society and defeated you.

Ichigo: I know but I don't know how she will take it and I don't want to be forced to leave her if the soul society find out.

Yourichi: you've been together for near on four years and married for at least the last year and a half she wouldn't have married you unless she could take the rough with the smooth don't be such an idiot. If you have doubts like this than you don't know your wife really at all.

Ichigo was enraged by this comment and went to attack her but chose not to simply saying

Ichigo: if you weren't a good friend and married to kescay I'd kill you were you stand...-he pauses to catch his rage and calm down- as it is I need a way to suppress it otherwise how can I protect especially her and everyone from Aizen.-rage reappears- Telling her wouldn't help my situation now would it!

With that he shinidoed away leaving Yourichi shocked. Just then a massive dark maelstrom appeared in the sky black lightening striking the area surrounding its location damaging building and scorching the ground yourichi spots a body get hit by the lightning and recognises it instantly it's Ichigo. Yourichi instantly shindoes without sound towards where it lands and finds what she doesn't expect instead of an albino (h)Ichigo she finds our Ichigo. She picks him up after treating any life threatening wounds reluctantly as he now smells like a vizard, and flash steps to keskays shop with him on her shoulder.

Youroichi: keskay! Come quickly Ichigo has been injured.

Just then Tensei, Uryu, Jinta and keskay appear carrying him in on a stretcher.

Keskay: ah so you've forgiven me for stepping on your tail then.

Yourichi hits him making it perfectly obvious that she hasn't. And is about to shinido away when, Rukia appears all of a sudden out of breath she follows them in

Rukia: what happened to him?

Yourich: he was hit by this strange black lightning from a phenomenon in the sky... Rukia we will do the best we can for him... also if he wakes, you and him need to talk there something he's not telling you but leave it for a while ok at least until he's recovered – placing one hand on her shoulder before shinidoing away...

Flash forward

_Rukia kuichi pleading for him to wake up holding his hand "wake-up Ichigo please wake up", he slowly stirs and we see from his blurry to begin with perspective as described before. He has been in a kind of coma for several days_

Kurosaki Ichigo: urrrmma wha... happened?

Rukia: Thank goodness...

_Rukia proceeds to passionately kiss Ichigo, she succeeds for three seconds, but gets that the reaction she did not expect. She is pushed off and restrained by Ichigo as he screams at her._

Ichigo: what the hell do you think your doing, get off me ...?

Rukia: glad to see your fully conscious.

She goes to kiss him again but he stops her and looks almost completely horrified when she notices that he looks at her as if he had never thought she had these feelings for him.

_Rukia tears started to emanate from her eyes now not of happiness that he is alive but of someone clearly upset, she speaks_

Rukia: (h)iIchigo what wrong with you don't you remember me,

Ichigo : cause I remember you Rukia, why the hell did you keep kissing me?

Rukia: (h)iIchigo I'm your wife, im aloud to kiss you. you idiot don't you remember the last four years.

Ichigo: is this one of your Jokes, I think I remember something like that you midget

Rukia : (h)Ichigo…i…

_Rukia proceeds to get up run out the room crying, Ichigo sits up and stairs in the direction where Rukia has just gone. Bakiya Kuichi then enters with fourth captain unhannah and kescay. Bakiya clearly angry goes to ichigo side to confront him on his transgression against Rukia (h)ichigo's wife, kescay stops him. unhannah goes over to ichigo and medically checked him and psychologically assessed him in terms of memory loss. kescay then checks for other scientific or spiritual disturbances. Keskay and unahana turned to Bakiya and said_

Uruhanana: his health and mental state is at 100 % as far as i can tell the injury he sustained from that (black) phenomenon has not affected his memory it is intact. It's as if the events of those last three years for him according to his particular memory didn't happen. As a further note (h)Ichigo appears to be at least three years younger.

Bakiya: how is that possible did a "soul reaper" attack him?

Kescay: I've examined that possibility however, normally when a "soul reaper" attacks or alters memory it is detectable through examination.

Bakiya: so what does this mean.

Kescay: it means that this isn't (h)ichigo. (notices bakuya thinking that ichigo is threat as he places one hand on his sword) or rather this is not our (h)ichigo.

Ichigo: kescay what you on about im ichigo its me...

Kescay: what i mean is that you don't belong in this universe your universal signature is different to mine and to rukia.

ichigo: are you crazy there's no way that can be i mean it sounds as if your suggesting I've been transported to another universe that's crazy

kescay: crazy or not, that's exactly what has happened which means that you are not an aranccar and have never been as such therefore to that end this makes you our mortal enemy Ichigo.(as he said enemy he donned his teasing smile) That aside we will interrogate you to see if we can't get to information that would lead us to getting our (h)Ichigo back if however that proves to produce sour grapes then we will have no choice but to kill you

with that Ichigo got up realising the danger he's in

Ichigo: like that's going to happen. i'm outta here _(he picks up his sword and proceeds to leave bakiya moves to stop him)_

Ichigo: bakiya get out of my way.

Bakiya: do not think you can leave here i will use force, if necessary for trampling on our pride...boy!

Ichigo: force? You couldn't stop me even on (sokeyoku) hill when i had to save your sister_._

He leaves. leaving bakuya slightly startled by the level of arrogance he just displayed

Kescay: Bakuya follow him and get him back here so i can interrogate him ill contact yuroichi to assist you if needed. Use any necessary force to get him here... but don't kill him we need him alive to get what we need to get (h)Ichigo back... (bakuya goes to leave but kescay raises a hand) one more thing... Tell Rukia that his memory has been affected by the soul reapers and it is best that you go after him as in his confused state he could hurt her more than he has or even try to kill her.

Bakuya: is she going to be happy to hear from you.

Kescay: yuroichi? hopefully its been a while since i stepped on her tail I just hope she calmed down to allow me to appologies.

Bakuya smiles and leaves to go after ichigo

_Ichigo exist kescays shop and proceeds to fly across town something is bothering him there seems to be an awful lot of hollows, he states "where are the soulreapers why are they not sorting this" all of a sudden he hears a quiet laugh that is followed by a voice which progressively gets louder "what are you doing in my universe ichigo" he stops instantly.(any hollow side stuff is in monolog not heard by other characters so you can imagine this kind of looks weird to an outsider and funny look at the two Ronnie's sketch with the telephone conversation)_

Ichigo: what who said that.

Voice: who said that, who said that! ha i an't got a name remember. King

Ichigo: its you I cast you away, I suppressed you so what do you want. what do you mean your universe

Hollow ichigo: Ichigo, you cant ever get rid of me remember what I told you. Anyway isn't it painfully obvious this is a universe where hollows rule and soul reapers are the ones who are hunted and killed for sport. Those people you where with are all arrancars.

Ichigo: (ichigo's eye lids expand and contract in alarm) your lying

Hollow ichigo : i cant believe how dum you are did you not notice the number of hollows there are and that all of the people you know have hollow mask shards on there faces...tsk ... in this universe soulreapers are evil and hollows are good. People become soul reapers instead of hollows. It's that simple a child or author of a crappy book could understand or write about it.

Ichigo: but im a soul reaper so does that mean that they will all attack me.

Hollow ichigo:(with a look of pure disbelief at the stupid question) exactly even if they were your friends if you appear to be a soulreaper they will treat you as a hollow of this world... i suggest you go find your own kind, i for one don't want to get killed because of your stupidity.

Ichigo: where should i go.

Hollow ichigo: to hueko mundo of course in this universe all arancars in our universe are vizards. One more thing i suggest that you wear your hollow mask for now as a disguise cuz if they see you from range it might trick them into thinking you aren't a soul reaper.

_All of a sudden bakuya appears before him._

Bakuya: come back with me to kescays shop. You can do this voluntarily or (he slides a finger to the tip of his scabbard and pushes his sword into a ready position with his thumb) I will take you there by force. I do not know what you have done with our (h)iichigo soul reaper but i can tell you that you will be punished for it.

Hollow ichigo: remember he is not the bakuya you know he is evil as an arrancar in your universe. Use me if you want to live.

Ichigo: no i wont

Bakuya: then force is what i shall use. Unsheathing his sword he raises it up so that it is central to his body _Drops his sword_ resurrection sembonzakura kagiyoshi (this is like his bunkai accept he transforms into a being that looks a little like his zanpakuto soul)

Ichigo: bakuya stop i wasn't talking to you. _blocks the oncoming wave of sembonzakura with only a shikai using his _Getsuga Tensho whilst it was stored in his sword_._

Bakuya: (to himself) he blocked my sembonzakura with only a soulreapers shikai. impossible.

_Bakuya send a second wave ichigo speaks "bankai" only as he becomes hidden. From view. By An abnormal amount of black reatsu ichigo does not expect this... Bakuya is shocked by the revelation that this ichigo has bunkai because the battle between him an ichigo in this world never happened at least not in the same way, so he calls his sword back as he does not know what he is facing, only that it is powerful, as the reatzu is oceanic. As the reatzu clears it reveals ichigo with his bankai and his hollow mask on however it is like the mask that he fought uricura with. This shocks ichigo._

Hollow ichigo: I told you I'm more powerful here.

_Bakuya is shocked_

Bakuya :(to himself) what are you, No it can't be there is no vizard this powerful.

_Bakuya noting the impossible difference in there powers makes a tactical retreat sheaves his sword and shinidos away, _

_Flashback end._

_Nel having not looked at him before he had entered the room looked at him in utter disgust. _

_Nel: you lied to me! You said that you were arrancar turned vizard! From what I've seen you aren't Ichigo._

_Aizen: _calm yourself Nel he is Ichigo and he is a soulreaper however he is not the Ichigo of this universe therefore he may be willing to aid us in our fight against the soul society he would be a valuable asset as I'm sure you have noticed that this Ichigoes spiritual pressure is allot higher than the other ichigoes...

Ichigo: hell no. Is what he wanted to say however his hollow again interjected.

Hollow ichigo: looks like the cats out of the bag wouldn't you say king.

He got no reaction from ichigo, He lets out a small Maniacal laugh.

Don't forget king we need allies if we are to get you out of my version of reality and the other you out of yours. Oh and by the way you may want to soon as the other you isn't as strong (exaggerating as he does) and well his soulreaper side easily overpowered him when he went into your universe much like I'm doing now.-to himself- Oh if your worried about helping an most loathsome enemy that you and I both want to tear to pieces slowly helping him in this universe will help serve the balance in yours to your favour.

He laugh in an epic maniacal way within ichigoes head

Ichigo: (grimacing) shut the hell up! I guess I have no choice now do I – seeing the hollow within still laughing as if he knew this charade wouldn't last.- what do you want me to do.

Aizen: put it simply I want you to capture your friends more specifically Oriheme. And if any arrancar captains and squad members of the gotei 13 minus Rukia and Renji interfere you are to kill and or eliminate them. Once that is done I need you to mount an attack on the soul society.

Switch to universe A

Out side los noches the ferail creature is roaring having just dispatched several hollows with its white blade gleaming red with blood of the fallen. It notices a group of hollows running across the great desert of huaco mundo. He decides to move in closer using shinido he appears in front of a small but tough little girl arrancar nel. She screams and looks in terror at the hollow in front of her, her brothers get in front of her (don't know their names so for now they are brother "1" and "2 (i think the the flamboyantly coloured one is don chakache") to protect her from the new threat.

(H)Ichigo: yo... what do we have here.

1: you better get away or we will set bowwa on ya don't cha know.

2: yeah don't go thinking we won't.

Just then the monster referred to as bowwa roared and attacked, but was grabbed by H ichigo under its mouth lifting it up into the air. He pointed his horns at the creature and started to charge a cero

Nel: no don't hurt bawa we were playin.

Having not noticed Nel until now he looked at her and decided to aim his horns away from bawa and the group causing a massive amount of damage to the desert of hauco mundo converting temporarily to semi circle glass tube. Letting go of bawa he crouched down and looked at her strangely

(H)Ichigo: what were you doing then?

Nel: endless tag! Its really fun.

He again looked at her strangely directly into her face and off to the side slightly.

(H)Ichigo: who did that?

Pressing a claw on her forehead where her injury was.

Nel: i don't remember.

(h)Ichigo: when I find out whom I will destroy them, but for now can you tell me where I might find the Espada.

Nel nods (h)Ichigo gestures for Nel to get on his back she does so quickly. He shinidos away a great speed but unknown to him he is being watched.

The new vasta lordis style (h)Ichigo was now travelling across the plains of hueco mundo little did he know he was being watched by Aizen sosuke and the Espada with great interest as the powerful being with an orange main, blood red with white stripes across the eyes horned mask, a hollow hole with red ruffles around his shoulders and the cuffs of his arms and legs. With a small green clad arrancar on his back.

Harribel: Lord Aizen who or what is that, with such spiritual pressure clearly at the level of vasta lordis.

Netora:he he he are you scared Harribel.

Haribel: what are you implying (she looks at him with the intent to kill)

Aizen: calm yourself my Espada that thing is nothing more than another one of the minos one which is more powerful than you ulciura

Grimjow: so what are we going to do about it. Do you want me to go kill it.

Aizen: that will not be necessary. And Grimjow if you remember I said that this hollow appears to be more powerful than the 4th Espada you are only the sixth.

Grimjow: but that thing is not even an arrancar I could beat it easy

Tosen moves to discipline but Aizen stops him. Raising his spiritual pressure causing Grimjow to freeze in his tracks.

Aizen: Tosen stop it is my understanding that Grimjow wishes to please me and nothing more am I wrong

Grimjow: no

Aizen: then take your seat grimjow, maybe you misheard or perhaps you didn't want to believe that this minos is more powerful as the 4th Espada even without being an arrancar.

Everyone looked shocked at this.

Niotora: what's the matter Harebell. you scared.

Harebell: you dear...

Aizen: enough, Tosen show the image we have of the creature.

Tosen shifts a leaver causing the image to appear in front of them.

Aizen: it appears the only clue as to who it is that it has a white sword similar in style to that of the Substitute soul reaper Bankai with the difference the chain extends up his arm.

An image of the creature appears in front of them running towards los noches it had a black and white skull tight mask with a pair of horns on each side with white stripes down the face partially flamed, he had serrated normal teeth. His cloths where a mix between ichigoes bankai in white with a black fir wreathed around the collar and wrists. He had black socks and white soulreaper sandals, his hands and skin up to his mask where bleached white along with his long main. The only blemish to this was a green girl arrancar clinging to the creatures back.

9th Espada: it looks like an interesting test subject.

Grimjow: whatever it is, it's not going to get past that sand hollow. (he said begrudgingly that he was ordered out of a good fight)

Ulcuira thought what is that on its back.

As grimjow predicted the sand like hollow appeared all of a sudden the creature pointed his horns to the sand guardian as it was about to speak the creature charged up a cero that glowed white hot red. The sand creature seeing this charged its fist towards it but the fist was met with the full force of the cero blast that ploughed through the sand hollow and straight on through his masked head. The sand hollow didn't dissolve immediately.

Yammy: That's strange why isn't the sand hollow falling.

All of a sudden the room was shaken by a small earth quake from cero shockwave.

Ulchiura: the cero yammy must have converted the glass into volcanic glass through the intense energy discharge. Aizen-sama may I advise that we treat it as a possible threat.

Aizen: It will be arriving here shortly there will be no time, therefore i want you all to return to your rooms and act as normal when the hollow comes I will offer him the opportunity to become our newest member. Dismissed.

Ulchiura looked back as the Espada left at the ferial creature and thought could that creature really be as powerful as lord Aizen says.

Switch to universe B

Semi move of time back.

Rukia was upset oriheme was trying to comfort her when her brother arrived out of breath not looking at her he moved through the double doors and into urahara keyscays office/ common room. Closing the door behind him.

Kescay: what happened.

Bakuya: there were complications, he is allot more powerful than we know our (h)Ichigo to be. He is at least twice as powerful as a soulreaper captain class.

(hes not thrice like in an awesome story not complete I've read where he comes back from the future after he desides not to use the mugetsu (moonless night) thing and kills him hi the most obvous way that is to stab him through the head which results in time travel back to the moment Aizen left in the third series of bleach, look and read it).

I would have tried to capture him but he seems to know bankai... and there is another problem...-Keskay looked at him- he has what appears to be a hollow mask I'm not sure what he is though. That is when I decided I would have to swallow my pride and call her... but three soul reapers turned up so I was out numbered and decided a tactical retreat would be needed. Kescay do you know what he was.

Kescay: I have a theory... if Aizen is trying to do what hogyoku is designed to do than he will have created soulreapers with similar abilities. The hogiyoku is designed to break down the barrier between hollows and soulreaper in order to create hybrids known as vizards.


End file.
